diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru Sakamaki
}} Subaru Sakamaki (逆巻 スバル Sakamaki Subaru) is the sixth and youngest son of the Sakamaki household. Subaru is the only son of Christa, third wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Subaru has white hair and blood red eyes like his mother. His bangs are parted to the right, covering his eye. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he is usually seen wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath which has a brown belt around it. The ends of the red shirt appear to be ripped/shredded. He also wears black jeans and a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and has a black sweater around his waist. He wears the necklace with this outfit as well. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wears it with the standard uniform pants. He also wears white heeled boots. He wears a wrist band on his left arm. He wears the necklace with this as well. Personality Subaru can be described as the loner type. He is usually alone and never cares about what's happening around him. Subaru is the silent type who usually sleeps in a coffin, which is also inside his room. However, he easily gets angry and resorts to violence, going as far as to break everything when he gets extremely angered. He manages to compress this side when around Yui, but is still prone to outbursts. There is a tsundere side of him that only Yui can see. He's a delinquent type, kind of violent and loves to damage things. He's also a sadist, but despite all, can occasionally be sweet. Subaru can sometimes be considerate as he tried to help Yui escape from the mansion and let her have his silver knife that could kill vampires likes him. History Subaru's mother, Christa, was forced by Karlheinz into becoming his bride and then he raped her - which eventually lead to Subaru's birth. Because of this, his mother who is already extremely unstable, put him through a lot - such as calling him filthy and asking him to kill her to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. He grew up thinking that he’s filthy and unwanted, and he thinks it’s his fault she is in this state. With no one supporting him and telling him it’s not his fault, he vents his anger towards things which is why he is so strong. Relationships Family Subaru doesn't seem so be to close to one of his brothers although it seems he loves to pester and annoy them as seen when Yui first arrives and he calls Kanato a pipsqueak because of his height. Christa Subaru's relationship with Christa is quite complicated. Subaru loves his mother, but Christa occasionally snaps at Subaru and begs him to kill her. She says Subaru was something she never wanted. Karlheinz Yui Komori Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Enhanced Strength Seen when he bust down the entire wall of a building in the manga anthology ch.1 and when he crushes her phone in only one hand in the game. He crashes Church's wall in Dark Scenario Prologue and some other places like bathroom wall. Trivia *He hates garlic. *Subaru has no friends in school. *He doesn't have a favorite food or any hobbies. *His recent interest is meditating inside his coffin. *He is a tsundere. *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 28cm. *The name "Subaru" may also be written as 昴 in Japanese kanji and refers to a star cluster in the Taurus constellation. The name is echoed in the "seven star bridge." It can also be called the "Seven Sisters" or "The Pleiades." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese